The present invention relates to a multilevel modular storage system with modules which can slide horizontally in both directions and is adapted to store goods and/or items of different kinds, ranging from bundles of tubes, profiles, drawn parts made of metal rod (elongated products) to any loose or packaged object of compact dimensions, alone or grouped in multiple packages.
The problems of storage systems for raw materials, semifinished parts or even finished parts are well-known.
One of the main problems suffered by these structures is their considerable bulk, with scarcely efficient utilization of the space available.
This situation is more evident when it is necessary to store tubes or profiles which have a highly elongated shape.
Usually, this material is stored in vertical or slightly inclined racks or in vertical structures having horizontal shelves (cantilevers), but this makes it difficult to have multiple rows of different products, since both movements for loading incoming product and for removing the product to be used is not easy.
Moreover, a storage system of this type is not suited for storing rods or pipes which are long but have a small cross-section and tend to sag under their own weight when they are arranged vertically even if they are tied in bundles.
It is preferable to arrange such products horizontally so that they rest on a surface.
This storage system, however, requires very large spaces owing to the need to have access corridors between the racks and is not versatile, i.e., it is not adapted to contain products of a different type.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a multiple modular storage system which solves the above-described problems.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a storage system which allows to store highly elongated products.
Another object is to provide a storage system which is capable of containing the products in a plurality of modules which are arranged side by side and stacked so as to optimize utilization of the space available, eliminating the corridors.
Another object is to provide a storage system whose structure is simple and easy to manage.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a multilevel modular storage system with modules which can slide horizontally in both directions, characterized in that it comprises a plurality of stacked levels of independent modules arranged side by side, each module having a substantially rectangular elongated shape, said modules being supported, at a first end, by carriages slideable on sliders which are rigidly coupled to a wall and, at the other end, by vertical uprights which are shaped like an inverted L and rest movably on a ground rail, movement means for the translatory motion of said modules being further provided.